Returning Talents - Part 1
The twenty-two contestants return to Camp Wawanakwa after six months for another round. They learn the game's new rules, and like last time, are split into the two original teams. Chris chooses four from each team to preform in the first challenge. Total Drama Comeback has begun. Plot Act 1 - Season 1.5: The Maclean Menace. The host, Chris Maclean﻿, welcomes the audience back to the island. After introducing the season, the campers begin to arrive. Eva arrives first and tells Chris to not say a word to her, then walks to the other end of the dock and puts down her gym bag, which crashes through the planks and into the water. Next to arrive is Gwen, who grabs the host by the collar and threatens him not to make her miserable or she will "bring the hurt." Owen arrives next and promptly bear hugs Chris while yelling that he is glad to be back. Chris replied that he had been waiting for the moment sarcastically, which the big guy misses. Owen then went to hug Gwen, who returns it, and Eva, who glares and causes him to jump into the water. Duncan was the next to return, hopping off his boat as it passes by. The punk cracks his knuckles and calmly asks if any of those present would like to drop out now, to which Gwen replies that there was no chance of that happening. Chris, patting Duncan's shoulder, made a snarky comment about Courtney. Although the punk seems annoyed, Gwen caught the sparkle in his eye. Lindsay arrives next, calling Chris "Rick" and asking if he missed her. The host tells her no, and corrects her on his name, only for the blonde to promptly mess it up again. Leshawna was next to arrive, and completely ignores Chris. She then embraces Gwen and high-fives Duncan. When the Sista' asks how they were doing, Duncan says that he was getting into trouble, and Gwen just the opposite. Leshawna smirks and slyly says that nothing has changed. Leshawna then asks Gwen how things are going with her boyfriend, who then arrives and asks Leshawna if he should show her. Trent then brings Gwen into a deep, passionate kiss. Gwen reminds him that they are on TV. Trent replies that it did not stop her from doing so last time. Chris then states that Cody will not be pleased by this. As if on cue, he arrives. Gwen casually asked him how he was doing, to which the tech-geek replied with a sly smile that he was fine, and could see that Gwen and Trent were doing just fine. When Trent, Duncan, and Leshawna told Cody about his rather large internet fanbase, he responded with confusion. Katie and Sadie then arrived and began fawning over him, Sadie nearly squashing the smaller teen. Cody sat up and exclaimed that he had no clue as to what everyone was talking about and asked if it was a joke. Owen climbed back onto the dock, helped Cody get to his feet, and handed Eva her bag. As Cody waved his arms in exasperation, Izzy leaped right through them, and landed in Owen's, yelling "Touchdown, the Izzys' win!" Chris asked her if the RCMP were still looking for her, as he "would like to avoid legal matters" if they were. Izzy responded, with a sinister cackle, that they could look all they wanted. DJ arrived next, with Bunny. When DJ asked if the rabbit could stay, Chris replied that DJ was the one who removed the furry creature from the island, and that the host had to fill out a ton of paperwork just to allow it. Duncan high-fives the brickhouse, saying he heard that DJ had gotten a girlfriend, which DJ confirms that he had, and she was human. DJ then comments that he was nowhere near as romantic as Cody, to which the tech-geek let out a cry of frustration. Next to arrive is Heather, whose hair had grown back to its original length. When Chris welcomes her back and asks how she is, the queen bee curses at and waves him off as she walked to the other end of the dock. Chris merely smiles and reveals that Chef Hatchet now owes the host five bucks, as Chris had bet Heather would be the first one to swear at him. As Heather approached the other contestants, she remarked that Cody is more popular than the teens surrounding the boy, to which Leshawna said that Heather was hated more than Scrappy-Doo while Gwen and Trent glared at the ravenhair. Owen mentions that he actually likes Scrappy, which most of the contestants ignore. Suddenly Duncan twitched, and guesses that the next camper to arrive would be Courtney, and was proven correct when the CIT stepped off her boat a minute later. Chris asks her if she's her to win, to which Courtney replies that he'd better believe it. The host explains that he thought the CIT would be the hardest to call back to the island, but was instead one of the leading petitioners for TDC's occurrence. Courtney explains that it was in order to "right a wrong from before," as she looked over the contestants who were present. She then asked if she was allowed to kill Harold when he arrived. Chris said no and tells her there will be no vote swapping this time. Courtney began to complain about how nothing was done about it in the previous season, when Duncan suddenly hugged her from behind, calling her by her pet name, "Princess!" The other campers are then distracted from the pair's strange brand of flirting by Geoff's arrival. The party guy comments positively on how Duncan and Courtney are still together, to which the CIT responds by pushing the punk away from her. Geoff asks the other campers how they're doing, and then spots Cody, calling him a party animal. The smaller teen replies feebly that he hasn't "been to a party since grade school," and again asks what everyone is talking about. DJ then asks Geoff where Bridgette is, to which Geoff seems upset, convincing the others that things are not well between the two. However, he was just setting up her entrance. The next boat pulled up with a loud blast of keyboard music by Harold, which grabbed everyone's attention. The lanky teen was rocking out on the deck with his keyboard, while the boat was pulling a water skiing Bridgette behind it. The surfer girl jumps up and lands perfectly on the dock, and helps Harold get his luggage off the boat. Chris complements Bridgette on her entrance, which the girl thanks him for as Harold merely nods. Courtney lunges at the nerd, attempting to rip him apart, only to be held back by Duncan and Geoff. She began to swing at him, while Harold says that he didn't know she'd still be mad. Bridgette explains that in every one of the CIT's interviews, she swore revenge on the him. Harold responds that he thought his sister held the longest grudges. After Courtney calms down, Geoff and Bridgette shared a passionate kiss, which the host compliments. In response, Leshawna sweeps Harold (who was still holding his stuff) off his feet, and kissed him as well. The campers cheered loudly at that, and Courtney demands to know why the two were dating. Leshawna replies that the CIT was merely bitter, and the two get into a brief argument about the legality of Harold's actions during TDI. The fight gets broken up by Heather, to Courtney's confusion. Justin is next to arrive, surrounded by the romantic music that always seems to accompany the Adonis-like teen. Chris high-fives him, and says that the model should do the hosting if Chris gets tired of it (which he wouldn't). Justin explained that he doesn't have the host's vocal charisma. Owen his says hi to Justin, who responds pleasantly. After calling Cody his fiercest competitor, and explaining that he's a bit of a fan of the boy, Cody begins to ask for somebody to punk him and/or pull the punch line. Gwen asks him what he's so hyped up about. The boy responds that he can't stand the supposed "gag" everyone's pulling on him, explaining that while he likes to think of himself as a ladies' man,there's no way he could've become one without knowing. Noah then arrives and asks Cody how the tech geek didn't know, with his signature "Dear-God-are-you-that-ignorant?" look. The bookworm then explains that Cody is quite the internet sensation, to which Cody replies that he hasn't really gone online at all since TDI. Lindsay says that while "Corey Cody here may be a handsome, brave man," he was nowhere near as handsome as "Taylor." Gwen corrects Lindsay's goof, saying that the blond better memorize that before his arrival. Chris begins to introduce the jock's return, but his voice dies as the cast notices Tyler's new outfit. Instead of wearing his signature red tracksuit, Tyler had on a pair of jeans and a Hawaiian shirt. The only thing that hadn't changed about his appearance was his red headband. Lindsay was confused as to if this was really him, as the jock said hello to her in a far calmer voice than the cast remembered. Chris asked where his jersey was, and Tyler explained that he didn't feel like wearing it this season, sarcastically asking the cast if they thought he was going to wear the same thing every day. Owen replies that he did just that with his shirt for luck, to Duncan's disgust. Chris again asks what happened, to which the jock angrily responds that nothing had happened and asks if competition could start already. Harold replied that not everyone was here yet, Tyler asks who was left, and Beth, who had just arrived, shouts "Me for one!" She then starts running around hugging everyone,stopping at Heather, saying that she liked the queen bee's hair the way it was at the end of TDI. Heather responds by mimicking Beth's lisp. The farm girl tells her harshly that the queen bee might act smug, but now everyone knows the real Heather. Cody, shocked at Beth's tone, asks her when she got so harsh, to which Beth simply hugs him tightly and explains that everyone at her school was jealous at how Beth had gotten to kiss the tech-geek. Gwen asks when this happened, but Cody was unable to reply, because the farm girl's hug was restricting his breathing. Chris says that only one camper is left as the final boat arrives, but nobody gets off of it. After a few moments, the campers hear an argument coming from the boat's cabin, which ends with Ezekiel being thrown out onto the dock. The prairie boy sits up, only to be hit on the head by his gold 'Z' necklace along with a taunt from the boat's driver as the man sails off. Ezekiel yells at him, saying that the the teen would not be staying here. Chris tells the prairie boy that Ezekiel is staying whether he wants to or not, though the host can't guarantee that the prairie boy won't get voted off first, to which Ezekiel responds with a glare of pure hatred that nearly "surpassed one of Eva's" and startled the others. Ezekiel then pockets his necklace, accepts the fact that he's going to stay until his elimination, and asks if they can begin. At the bonfire site, Chris explains this season's new rules; they will be split into different teams after every ceremony, and these teams can vary widely in number of members. Beth asks how the losing team will chose the person to be eliminated if there are only two members, to which Chris gives her a cookie (which she breaks in half and gives a piece to Owen) and explains that in that case, the winning teams will do the voting. Noah then compares the contestants to Greek mythology. When Chris asks which god he would be, Noah responded that the host would be Hades. Chris smiles and thanks Noah, which Noah regards as a bad sign. Chris splits the campers into the two original teams-Screaming Gophers, and Killer Bass-and explains that they will be doing a challenge similar to the fourth episode of TDI, a talent show, which Noah summarizes. When the others glare at him, Noah asks them to learn to laugh at themselves. Chris tells the bookworm that if he wants to vent, use the Confessional. In the Outhouse, Noah continues his metaphor, saying that he could win if Chris uses some intelligence in the game, which the bookworm doubts. He is followed by Izzy, who states that Noah is getting on her nerves, and begins her search for the Jellybean Smuggler starting with him. Owen uses it next, saying that Noah could use a hug. Chris resumes his explanation of the challenge, "Talent Night 2: Revenge of the Performers" Owen shouts happily, and boasts that he can now belch the Theme Song, to the campers' disgust. Chris tells him no, and explains that he will be choosing the performers. When the campers groan, he explains that he's not gonna choose their talent, to their relief. For the Screaming Gophers, the host picks Noah, Lindsay, Gwen and Cody. As for the Killer Bass, Chris chooses Tyler, Bridgette, Katie (without Sadie), and Ezekiel. The host explains to everyone that the challenge will take place the next afternoon. Act 2 - Talent Night, Weird Night For the Screaming Gophers, it is announced that Gwen will be reciting a poem, Lindsay will perform a cheerleading routine, Cody will play a song on keyboard, and Noah will perform a Shakespearean passage. The Killer Bass decides upon Bridgette surfing with Geoff videotaping so that her performance would be viewed on stage, Katie dancing, and Tyler doing his yo-yo trick. With regards to Ezekiel, they are not quite sure as he had mentioned nothing before disappearing from sight. He is eventually found at the Dock of Shame, refusing to participate. He keeps his ground even when Chef is holding him upside down by one leg. Courtney attempts to intervene, but only makes the situation worse by insulting Tyler and throwing their authoritative weight around. Ezekiel and Tyler respond by highlighting Courtney's own failures in the previous season and belittle her leadership abilities before Courtney snaps and punches Ezekiel square in the nose. The Killer Bass quickly descend into a panic as Courtney and Duncan are being restrained from causing further harm while the Screaming Gophers watch all this in disbelief. Heather noting that they won't have to worry about losing to a team where its members were trying to kill themselves. Once the madness is finally able to cool down, Courtney and Duncan storm off to bed, leaving Bridgette frustrated over the events that had transpired. She discusses with Geoff and Harold why things went the way they did, further wondering why Ezekiel is acting the way he was and what changed with Tyler. The Screaming Gophers are a little less chaotic, though Beth, LeShawna, and Heather are shocked to hear from Owen that there is a peephole for the boys to look into the girls side of the cabins. Gwen makes a joking remark to Cody about whether he tried to use the peephole while Noah starts to lose his patience with Izzy constantly looking over his shoulder and picking at his hair. As the entire island begins to ease, Ezekiel and Tyler have a discussion on the Dock of Shame. Ezekiel relates the horrible feeling of sorrow from when he was eliminated in the previous season while Tyler opens up a little about his being troubled currently by family issues. They begin to bond when Tyler loans Ezekiel his iPod, opening him up to a little bit of the outside world, and giving the prairie teen an idea on what to do for his performance. Gwen and Trent watch all of this from a distance, getting some inspiration for Gwen's poem, while Izzy continues to torment Noah at possibly being the Jellybean Smuggler. Quotes *'Boat Driver': My job is to make sure you exit on this island, kid! Ezekiel: I'm not going, you take me back! Boat Driver: No! Ezekiel: Yes, eh! (screams as he is tossed out) *'Courtney': If that sexist little pig from a pig farm says one more word to me... Duncan: ...or if he makes one more snide remark about Courtney... Tyler: ...or acts like she is the boss over me, or gives me one more haughty, stuck-up sneer... Courtney: ...he is... Tyler: ...so going to regret it... Duncan: ...because I'll kick the living... Courtney: ...tar and feather him... Tyler: ...with a duck and a rotting block of cheese... Duncan: ...and then I'll do the same to that wannabe jock... Courtney: ...who is absolutely useless... Tyler: ... in everything she does... Duncan: (makes chicken noises) Courtney: ...and as much as I like how Duncan came to defend my honor... Tyler: ...that mega-sleaze that forced his way into being her boyfriend, if you can call him that... Courtney: I don't need his help in defending myself! Duncan: ...because no one insults Princess except me! Tyler: ...that thieving cretin and Ms. C.I.T.-That's-Me! Courtney: And that goes double for Harold! Harold: (long sigh) Confessional Catch Phrases 1. In High-definition low-budget 2. Better to watch through than the seat Trivia *The campers arrive in the following ﻿order: #Eva #Gwen #Owen #Duncan #Lindsay #Leshawna #Trent #Cody #Katie and Sadie #Izzy #DJ (with Bunny) #Heather #Courtney #Geoff #Harold and Bridgette #Justin #Noah #Tyler #Beth #Ezekiel *The campers are once again split into the Screaming Gophers and Killer Bass teams. *Izzy begins her search for the Jellybean Smuggler, which lasts for most of the season. *This episode consists of the first two chapters of Total Drama Comeback - Day 1, Part 1: The Campers Arrive (Season 1.5: The Maclean Menace), and Day 1, Part 2: Killer Bass Bash (Talent Night, Wierd Night) Read *Part 1 *Part 2 Gallery Category:Episodes Category:TDC Episodes